Sweet Dreams of You
by Wuling
Summary: Wufei and Sally, now 4 years married are having marital problems. How will Wufei deal with this injustice? How will Sally live without her heart?


_I would like to start with the dedication._

_I dedicate this story to me. oo_

_Disclaimer: I do not owe Gundam Wing, and if I did, I would have married Duo AND Wufei a long time ago…minus the fact they are just pieces of drawing…but within a dream comes reality! BWAHAHAHAHA!_

This story is a Wufei and Sally paring, and it is my first. Also includes a Heero/Relena and Duo/Hilde. Trowa and Quatre are also involved, but not a paring.

Summary: Wufei and Sally, who have been married for 4 years and who have been partners for 9 years are now having marital problems. How will this battle of injustice end for Wufei? How will Sally live without her heart?

**WARNING: There are explicit scenes in this story. If you are not 16, for the love of god don't read this! xD**

Sweet Dreams of You.

By: Wuling

5 years ago.

Sally's heart raced…but she had to keep going, had to keep pushing herself. She had to let go of everything within her, her thoughts had to become one with her heart and onwards she pushed. Pushing, pushing. _Come on! I can do it! I can do this! I am Sally, Sally Po! I must be strong!_ And with these words of wisdom, Sally finished her 5-mile run, Wufei, her partner, just ahead of her. Sweat pouring from her face, Sally collapsed to the ground. It was bad enough having to do 5 mile run, but having to do one in THIS heat was ridiculous and with this thought, she looked up to see _him_ standing over her.

Within the years they have been partners, 4 years at that, she had began to refer to Wufei as _him_. _Him_, who had captured her heart, _Him_, who she had dreamed of at night. Those sweet dreams…those wet dreams. He had made her feel in all the right and dare she say, wrong places. His voice was sweet to her ears, no matter how rude he may seem to appear, there was just so much more to him. Her mind, her body and mostly her heart begged to be the one to set this 'much more' in him free. She blinks and than stands, her breath still whizzing out of her.

"You need to work on your run, Sally. But than again, women shouldn't be in this field of work." His voice rung out, and though the comment was meant to sting her, she just grinned at him. "And you need to work on your manners, Wufei. Than again, you almost lost to this woman." He snorted and with that, he turned and walked back to the preventors building, barely out of breath. She whipped her forehead with the back of her hand and followed.

Eagerly, she made her way to her office. She was already late on the report for last week's assignment. She burst through the door and nearly knocked Wufei over. He glared at her at first, before she burst into apologize, rushing to her desk…her heart stops. Where was the beginning of her report? She ruffled through her messy desk, in a panic. She does this for what appears to be hours before finally looking up to see Wufei standing over her, his eyebrow raised as he slowly hands her a folder, in it, the finished report.

"You were taking to long…both in running and in reports. I suggest you start getting your act together, woman."

---

The water, the cool water fell over her exhausted body. It was bad enough having to work with Wufei, but having to live with him was another thing. The main office for the Preventors unit had created dorm like apartments for the workers, so we can all live, eat, shit and breathe work…joy. Due to the lack of funds, each person got to share an apartment with their partners. Though, in a way, it was good for Sally…she hated to be away from him. And it just made it that much easier to fantasize about him after seeing him walk around in these silk boxers in the morning, and that lushish morning wood. She shivered and felt that tingle between her legs, the one she was now so use to feeling when it came to him. She closes her eyes and slowly let her hand explore her body, but in her mind, it was his hand. Little did she know, or dream, that this would be the night that started everything.

Sally yawned as she walked out of the hall that led to her room, his room, the bathroom and both of their offices. The apartments were actually nice, big and homie. No wonder they ran out of money fast. She continues to dry her hair with a towel before plopping down on the couch, in her normal tang-top and short shorts. Late at night when she is in bed, she liked easy access to herself after waking up from yet another exotic dream. That is when she realized him. He was sitting there in his white satin pants; his broad chest, which has only grown with age, was bare. He was staring right at her as if he knew her secrets, knew what she was doing. Her stomach turned, completely.

"Sally." His voice was soft, and it nearly caused her to fall out of her seat. Never had she heard his voice so soft…

"I do not approve of this." And again, his voice was back to normal. For the first time in a long time, she felt the sting of his insult and at this point to her, death seemed like a better outlook than what was about to come out of his mouth.

"I do not approve of your thoughts about me, nor do I approve of your nightly rituals involving me, oh yea, I know about those. You are terrible at keeping quite, I can hear you moaning my name." Her face reddened and she felt like she was about to throw up with embarrassment and pain that shot through her heart.

"And furthermore!" He continued without his even blinking, "I do not approve of my own thoughts." Sally's mouth dropped open just as Wufei stood up and left the living room, leaving a shocked, confused Sally alone.

---

Wufei shut his door, his heart beating even faster than he hoped it would. He chocked. He fucking chocked! How could he let it slip! He wasn't going to tell her, wasn't going to tell her at all about his own disapproval of his wants for her. He was going crazy, that was all. Every night, hearing her moans, making him want to burst, making him…do those things to himself…all in rhythm to her moans. It was wrong! She was his partner! You do not think about these things, you do not act upon these things with your partner! Wufei threw himself on his bed, face first into the pillow. But he wanted her, he wanted to press his bare body into hers, wanted to feel her legs wrap around him, wanted to plunge his hard cock deep inside of her. He smirked, as the images filled his head—No! He closed his eyes tightly and fell instantly into meditation, needing it more than ever right now…for if he didn't, he felt tonight he just might rape her.

The morning bird sang loudly as he slowly opened his eyes. _Morning…already._ He yawned somewhat as he sat up, not even paying any attention to the rise in his pants.

---

The office was cold. She hated how one day, it was warm as hell, and the next it could practically snow. She wondered if the colony's scientists were only playing games with the generators for weather conditions. She wanted to punch their faces in for it. But she knew why she was thinking this now; anything was better than thinking about the situation that had happened the night before. She was so confused. What did he mean? Did he feel the same way for her, does he want her, or does he want her to just stop? She sighs as she sits down at her desk, unable to continue thinking about this. Until he walked in. He didn't even look at her, and again, her heart sank.

The day went on like any other day in the office, long and boring. The only thing good about the day was the email she received from her best friend, Noin, who had moved away with Zech after finding out she was pregnant. Sally couldn't help but chuckle to herself, for this was 2 years ago and again Noin is pregnant. Lucky her.

As the day was ending Sally began to organize her desk. Wufei had spent majority of the time out of the office today, which Sally felt a bit of gladness for. She hated missing him when he was only a few feet away from her. She sighs as the door opens and Wufei comes storming in. She looked up at him, and finally he acknowledged her.

"Sally, did you turn in the report _I_ finished yesterday?" he said, those dark eyes burning into hers.

"Yes sir." She mockingly said, and as if that was a trigger, he marched over to her and grabbed her. "Wufei!" Were the only words that had time to escape from her mouth as he pushed her against the wall, his body firmly pressed against her. She could literally feel his heart beat, her body instantly responding on its own, pressing into his wantingly. God, she was out of breath already!

Wufei appeared to be struggling with himself, fighting his manly instincts to seize her verses the professional Wufei. Thank god mostly everyone in the building went home already…for his manly instincts won. His warm, powerful lips collided with her sweet, soft lips. She was amazed at the warmth she felt…how sweet he tasted. It was better than the dreams. He dominated her, completely…and she, she was like a lioness being tamed for the first time. His tongue licked her lips softly before sliding inside of her mouth, taking her whole body over, lick after lick. His tongue found its way to her throat, then the sides of her tender neck…it was one of her spots and it made her whole body shiver. She could feel his lips form a smile on her neck before gently biting here. She was surprised…beyond that she was ready.

His hands grip her side, slowly sliding up her body to the side of her breast, squeezing softly, making her moan. She wanted more, had to have more. He eagerly pulled at her clothes, backing away only a second to remove her shirt, tossing it aside. He kissed along her throat, downwards. Her bra was removed before she even noticed it, and Wufei was already licking at her nipple like a kitten would lick at milk. She moans again, she blushed deeply, but he doesn't stop there. He goes further down, unbuttoning her pants as he goes along, and just as quickly as her bra was removed so were her pants and panties…and she didn't even care that she was completely naked in front of him. This was a dream come true.

Before his lips even touched her most secret area she moans loudly, she couldn't hold it in, she felt ready to burst as it is! His tongue touched her first and it made her shiver and her knees began to feel as if they might give out, and they could if they wanted to, he was holding her firmly against the wall with his hands. His tongue, lips and mouth took their sweet time exploring her most sensitive, womanly area. He licked and kissed all along the outside, before sucking and probing the inside, his tongue snaking its way inside of her. Just as her back arched fully, her eyed closed and her moans turned into silent screams of pleasure, she was finished, bursting on his lips like she had always wanted to…but the feeling of released pleasure instantly faded as she opened her eyes and found Une standing before them.

Present.

Sally semi smiled as she remembers that day, the very first day of the rest of her life with Wufei. To this day, she still feels a slight sense of embarrassment when around Une. But Une has done her best to make Sally feel more comfortable, and even on drunken nights, mocks the look on Sally's face at climax. They would laugh together about it, but she was grateful that Une never made that public. Surprisingly, after Noin had died, Une became Sally's best friend. Though Noin will forever be forgotten by all of her friends, especially by Zech and their 2 sons, Une gave Sally that emotional crutch she needed.

Nowadays, Sally spent most of her time glaring up at the ceiling as she lays on the huge king size bed she never wanted. Her bulging belly forced her to be a prisoner to this bed…a lonely prisoner. Pregnancy number 3, though in the end, it always ended with no children around the house. One pregnancy resulted in a miscarriage due to high levels of stress, this being 2 years ago…when Noin died. The second was a stillborn, and now, number 3. She was taking every precaution this time, taking medication to strengthen herself and their baby, resting every single day, though making sure to take slow walks around the garden, that she never wanted, every day.

She sighed loudly, looking around the huge room, which is only one huge room in their 3-story mansion…that she **never wanted**. She couldn't stand just laying there anymore. She felt like bursting into tears, but she didn't know why. She almost hated being pregnant as much as she hated this house of his. She wanted her husband, who barely seemed to care about her anymore. After the miscarriage he began to spend fair more time in his office, face buried in medical books. She glared at the chair by her dresser, in which she actually wanted…_Go figure! Right when I need you the most, YOU ARE NEVER THERE FOR ME!_ She screamed in her head…but what was she talking about? She gave her chair a look of confusing now. _How could I say that, he has been there for me, in the past…heh, in the past...Wufei…Wufei doesn't love me anymore._ Her eyes watered quickly and she burst into tears.

2 hours later, Sally found her way into Wufei's office. He was staring out the large window that looked down at the garden, which can be seen no matter where you stand in the room, as if he was waiting for something. She sighs softly, wanting her presence to be known, but that type of indirect approach never worked on Wufei. Her mouth open to form words just as her eyes caught something moving in the garden…and there she was. Cho-Ling, the newer maid…one of Wufei's own kind. She looked to her husbands face and her heart sank, and just as depression set in, anger showed its ugly head.

"Pretty, isn't she Wufei?" They have had this argument before. Sally hated the way Cho-Ling looked at Wufei, and it burned her with jealousy to even think Wufei would look at Cho-Ling the same way. Wufei dropped his pen and it hit the desk with a clink. "Do not start with me again on this, damn woman." He growled at her, his eyes closed. Sally's eyes watered, her hormones completely messed up, and she knew this annoyed him, but she couldn't help it. Could she? Could she try harder for him? But her thoughts were completely interrupted by his sudden scream, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP CRYING! Why do you constantly have to cry? Get out of my office!"

---

That was it. That was the last straw, and now Sally stared up at a different ceiling, Une's guest room's ceiling. Wufei had packed his belongings after the incident in the office, or so she thought. When she stepped closer, tears still in her eyes, she realized it was her stuff. Wufei spoke, without even looking at her. She was growing use to this, the only time he looked at her was when he was angry, or screaming…or in disgust. "You…you shall stay with Lady Une for the time being. I have some thinking to do." That was nearly a month ago. Now here she laid, a 7 months pregnant woman, without her husband and hating every second of life. He hasn't called her, hadn't returned her calls at all. _He is probably laying in bed right now, with that Cho-Ling…doing the things he use to do to me…_She burst into tears, yet again.

Just outside the door, Une stopped, cell phone to her ear as she listened to the caller. "Tonight, 8pm? Sure Wufei…"

---

Une knocked on the guest room door before slowly cracking it open. She knew how bad Sally has been taking this all. Sally lay, sleeping soundly on the bed. It was 7:45 pm. Une knew that Wufei would be arriving at 8 and request that he and Sally be alone. Une couldn't help but sigh. She remembered how bad it got when Noin and Zech had their first real argument, and just like Sally, Noin was in the same boat…laying on a strange bed, bulging belly and all. Une hoped this would be resolved, just like Noin and Zech had resolved it.

She closed her eyes and nodded, sending a silent prayer to both Wufei and Sally as she closed the door. She called Wufei as she walked towards her red mustang…it rang three times before he picked up. "Alight Wufei, I'm out of the house. Sally is asleep, so I left the door unlocked…I hope you guys—"

"Thank you Une, I'm here now, I'm going in." And with that Wufei hung up.

---

It wasn't going to be easy, seeing his wife now. He was hurting inside, just as she was. He opened the door and slipped in, smelling her scent instantly. That beautiful rose scent, the scent that only belonged to her. That scent was all over their bed and it was the only thing that kept him from weeping at night, though he would never admit that to her, not now. He had to be strong! Her actions were out of line! Weren't they? He closed his eyes and shook his head. Before this marriage continued, he needed to know things…needed to say what he has been wanting to say; yet he can't be weak about it! Without even realizing it, he was standing in the room, looking down at his pregnant, sleeping, beautiful wife. If only she could stay this way for him. Wufei thought the sight of his wife pregnant was one of the most beautiful things in the world…and as if on que, she eyes opened.

"Now you listen here woman, I demand we talk…No crying, no screaming, got me?" Sally must have thought she was dreaming, because she reached out and touched his arm…he couldn't be distracted by her touch, it was too much for him, he missed her and he couldn't deny it. He took her hand and tugged softly, helping her to sit up before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Explain to me now…why have you been acting the way you have?"

"Acting the way I have? Wufei, you are the one that has changed. You use to hold me, you use to just sit with me, you use to kiss me…you are the one who has stopped being you. You have stopped doing the things you use to do with me. Its like you don't care for me anymore! Its like I don't exist! Its like all your eyes see is Cho-Ling or some medical book—" Sally stopped as Wufei raised a hand…though it was just his hand she could tell it was full of anger.

"Why do you keep insisting on this Cho-Ling bit? Damnit woman, I don't even care about that damn woman!" Wufei's voice began to rise before Sally spoke sarcastically…"No screaming, remember?" And it was that sarcastic tone that caused Wufei to stand, his anger towards his wife burst forward.

"This is exactly what I am talking about? I have changed? No, my miserably wife, YOU are the one who has changed into some type of monstrous lioness who feels the need to bite at me every time I am around! Everything out of your mouth is sarcastic—Do not start crying, for the love of god do not! I am tired of those tears!" Wufei voice could clearly be heard down the street. But Sally had also had enough, "When did you stop caring for me! You have completely stopped loving me every since the day of the miscarriage!" Again, Sally was cut off. "When did you stop needing me!" And just like that, everything froze. He finally said it, finally let it out. Slowly, he sat back down.

"I have always loved the way you, independent, strong Sally, needed me. I felt joy in providing for you, giving you things, finishing things for you…" Within that instant, Sally went back to the day Wufei finished her report for her…that really saved her ass. "Most nights I hold you…and I feel you needing me less, slipping away. After Noin died, after the miscarriage, I saw you spending more and more time away, more time alone, more time with Une, just more time not needing me. You had Une, Heero and Relena would come with their children, Duo and Hilde with their spoiled rotten kid, Trowa and his wife as well as Quatre…they would all come and you needed my support no more. You use to tell me everything. I remember, during the first pregnancy, we would walk through that garden together. Now, you walk it alone and I feel I can only watch you from my office."

Sally sat there, looking shocked at Wufei's words, but he went on. "I have loved you since the first day I met you. I was young than, but you…you were so strong. You are the first woman I have ever laid eyes upon and instantly felt you were just that, a strong woman. Before, I walked my path as a solider, alone. Now, I'm nothing more than a man who wants his wife back, the wife that needed her husband. I ask you not to cry, because I know you wont need me to wipe those tears away. I ask you not to cry, because I would rather die than to have to watch you cry while I stand by helpless and weak." For the first time since Noin died, since Sally had changed in his eyes, he let the sadness flow through his veins as well as his eyes. The tears fell. Sally's face turned pale…

Sally has never seen Wufei cry, not even after he found out about the death of his two newborns, not even after Noin died…Sally has never seen Wufei's eyes even water up and she stay quiet due to shock. Finally, after a moment, she pulled at him, and for the first time in a long time, they laid together, holding each other close. Now, it was her turn to speak.

"My love…" she spoke softly. "I am so sorry I pushed you away. I did it because I felt you drifting from me. I thought I wasn't being a good enough, strong enough wife to you. How could I be, I hadn't been able to bore a single live child for you. I felt intimidated by Cho-Ling. I'm sorry, truly. Oh Wufei, don't you see you are my heart? How can I live without my heart…I need my heart. It is what moves me, what keeps me alive. You are my everything. You are the air I need, you are the warmth I need, and you are the man I need. I can not live without you." Her eyes found their way into his, both eyes shining with a look never seen before, and for the first time in their entire marriage they finally understood each other.

3 months later

Sally yawned slightly as she looked down at the small bundle suckling at her breast. Taro was finally here, finally born. Everything about him screamed Wufei, and this made Sally happy. Now she had two men in her life that she could need. Wufei came in the room carrying a small tray. She smiled, and she couldn't help but too. After Wufei had moved Sally's things back into their house, the house she had learned to accept, he moved Cho-Lings things right out. After that, Wufei took great pride in taking care of his pregnant wife and their newborn baby. She looked up at Wufei as he put the tray on the bed stand and their eyes locked.

Through-out the years, right until their death, when Sally and Wufei would lock eyes, that loving look they gave each other that faithful night in Une's guest room appeared, for two people have never loved, nor have they ever understood each other as much as Sally and Wufei.

_**End.**_

_Yep, so that is it! My first Gundam Wing fanfic, first pairing, second fanfic all together! Lol. Tell me what you think! R&R please. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it._

_-Wuling._


End file.
